DE 102009001602A1 discloses a drive-train of the said type for a mobile vehicle, in which an internal combustion engine powers a drive output by way of a hydrostatic-mechanical, power-branching transmission. In addition, the internal combustion engine is functionally connected to a hydraulic motor that can also be operated as a pump. When the hydraulic motor is used as a pump, hydraulic pressure can be stored in a reservoir. If hydraulic pressure is needed for driving the hydraulic motor, then the hydraulic pressure can be supplied from the reservoir to the hydraulic motor, whereby this power is delivered to the drive-train.